MixTV
MixTV, formerly stylized as mixTV and sometimes referred to simply as Mix, was an upcoming Robloxian music and entertainment channel owned by Roblox Networks Television. Like sister channel RN2, and parent channel RN prior to its generalist shift starting in 2014, Mix is aimed at teenagers, but will run 24 hours a day, 7 days a week, airing music during the majority of its broadcast day. The channel will also broadcast selected RNTV and rTV Networks programs in a primetime block. Despite the fact that the channel will be based mainly in the UK like RN, Mix will aim at both British and American audiences. Roblox Networks Television as a whole has been inactive for multiple years, and on January 6, 2019, MixTV was removed from its channel position on roTV through its latest update, unofficially shuttering the channel (as Amicable had merged with roTV prior). History On October 26, 2013, SuperLemonade stated that he wanted to start a second RNTV channel under the new Mix brand. The channel's launch would have seen a major repositioning of RNTV properties, with this channel being more "urban" while RN became a general entertainment channel once again. The original aim has been altered to where both channels are aimed at teenagers, but the original premise of the new channel -- to air music and repeats of RN programs -- remains unchanged. Programming from rTV Networks was later included in the repeats block, and rTVN itself attempted to acquire a stake in the network for a while (they would eventually acquire their own music channels). In February 2014, ROX Pictures gained a stake in MixTV. On March 16, 2014, RNTV announced major format changes for its four channels: RN, RN2, and RN3 would broadcast ad-free, while MixTV would carry regular advertising. It was also announced that MixTV's programming blocks would only air on Fridays through Mondays, matching the new airing weeks of RN2 and RN3 (RN would broadcast on its historical Thursday-through-Sunday airing week). The channel was set to be renamed RN4 in May 2015, but SuperLemonade had backed off of the plans by September 2015, opting to retain the MixTV name for the time being. Programming There are five main programming blocks planned for MixTV. The channel will air new music on Friday and Monday afternoons from 3-6pm GMT, and the rest of the lineup is as follows: MixShuffle MixShuffle is the network's main block, running from 11pm GMT the previous night until 3pm GMT in the afternoon on Fridays through Mondays, and from 11pm GMT Monday through 3pm GMT Friday. A rotating selection of music will be featured. MixCharts MixCharts is the network's countdown block, airing the UK Top 20 on Saturdays and the US Top 20 on Sundays from 3pm-6pm GMT. The block will also have short top-five "leaderboards" aired throughout the week, to track the progress of various songs and albums. MixHits MixHits is a popular music block which will air from 6pm-8pm GMT on Friday and Monday nights, featuring recent music (but not completely new music, as covered by the new music block which airs prior to this). MixRequest MixRequest is a viewer-request program where viewers can request their favorite songs to be played, regardless of the song's age or genre. The program will air from 6pm-8pm GMT on weekends. Viewers will send in their requests on the MixTV website and have their songs played the following weekend. MixPrime MixPrime is a nightly block, which will air from 8-11pm GMT every Friday through Monday. The block will feature repeats of programming from RN and the rTV Networks. To preserve the network's music offerings, such repeats will only be offered at this time. Other planned events include theme hours and artist or album playlists. Category:Upcoming networks Category:Networks